Zack Jackson and Medusa's daughter
by daughterofApollo76
Summary: Zack Jackson is son of Annabeth and Percy. He's lived in the shadow of his older brother all his life. When him and his girlfriend arrive at camp, he reads a simple piece of paper and discovers that the new prophecy is about him, he is taken to olympus and him and his gang of 7 must complete the prophecy before Zeus kills them, but what is the new prophecy?
1. beginning

**Hey this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me, luv any one for reading.**

Hey my name's Zack Jackson. You're either thinking about my parents or my older siblings. Wait? You don't know my siblings? I have an older sister and brother. I have two younger sisters and a younger brother. I am very different from all of them. Most people claim it's because I'm a teenager. I don't think so, I really don't care.

"Zack, come on, you have to help me with my science fair project!" My sister, Michelle, said.

"Fine, I'm coming." I got up and slipped on jeans.

I walked out to the kitchen. Mom handed me some eggs. Dad walked in.

"Morning Zack, will you put a shirt on?"

"No." I said plainly.

I went into the living room and Michelle grabbed my arm. I went and worked with her. Then Emily, who's youngest, grabbed my leg. She wanted to me to either play Barbie with or go to a tea party. Ben grabbed my other arm. He probably wanted to shoot some hoops or something like that. My older sister, Reyna, came in. She distracted my parents from noticing me getting pulled in a million directions. My phone rang I answered it.

"Hey Melissa," She's my girlfriend.

Melissa had brown hair that goes a few inches past her shoulder. She has tan skin that looks like she spends all her time outside. Her eyes were a bright green like I've never seen before.

"Hey babe, I'll be over in a few." She said, she was coming to go with me to the soccer game.

"I need some relief." I said tired. I was still being pulled on.

She hung up. My sister walked in and grabbed her keys. An idea hit me.

"Hey Reyna," I said and they all ran towards her. I sat down in the nearest chair.

"Thanks Zack, love you too." She said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

I got up and ran into my bedroom. I looked around and realized everything was surrounded by books. Some were for school, others for projects, and some just for fun. Someone wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Zack, put on a shirt, if you can find a shirt in this biblioteca." Melissa said.

Melissa was born into Spanish speaking home. She lives with her father, who is an immigrant from Spain. She always slips into Spanish if she's happy or angry.

"Yeah, I know, it's a library, maybe you can help me clean." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, so when are your parents leaving?" She said grabbing some books and putting them in the right bookshelf. I had a different bookshelf for what the books were for.

"Later, I think twelve is their flight." I said grabbing books and walking across the room.

My brother's wife, Rebecca, was pregnant with their first child. Rebecca was a great person. She has a cheery personality and loves it when she gets to see me and my siblings. My mother and sisters were going down for the baby shower. My brother and father were going down to talk with my brother, Luke. I had a soccer game on Monday, so that was my excuse. It didn't help that I lived in the shadow of my brother and when I went to see him my father pointed out my flaws.

"Zack!" Mom yelled.

"What?" I complained.

"We're leaving come said goodbye."

I found a shirt and slipped it on. I put my books down and walked out with Melissa.

"Hey, I thought you weren't leaving until later." I said.

"Nah, Luke said it's fine if we come early." Dad said.

"It's a long trip to California." Mom said.

"You're coming later, right?" Emily asked.

"I'll try but if I get to go to Hawaii, I have a lot of practices. But I'll try for you." I said pointing a finger at her. She giggled.

"I thought we were going to England." Melissa asked.

"That's after Hawaii." I said.

I loved traveling soccer. Melissa was the first girl in over 20 years to join. She was our best goalie.

"Be safe, Bye Zack." Reyna said hugging me.

I hugged everyone all my other siblings. I examined their faces. Reyna has black hair like me but she has grey eyes. Michelle has blonde hair with green eyes. Ben has blonde hair and grey eyes and Emily has black hair and blue eyes which change to a green. Luke, who wasn't there, is like an older version of me.

They walked out and left us alone.

"Let's go finish cleaning your room." Melissa said.

"Fine, if you can find my room." I said.

We went towards it. I hoped we'd come out alive. We couldn't be that lucky twice.


	2. Chapter 2

-Percy- after the plane trip-

I got out of the plane and carried Emily. She had fallen asleep. We got in the car I rented. I drove to Luke's house. It was Annabeth who wanted to name him Luke. He welcomed us and we all walked in. Rebecca started talking to Annabeth, Reyna, and Michelle. Ben went in the other room and I put Emily on the couch.

"Hey dad," Luke said.

"Hey Luke," I said and we hugged.

"Can we talk in the other room?"

This meant Camp Half-blood stuff. I walked with him. He pressed the light switch and the walls changed. Her designed it and got one of his friends from the Hephaestus to help him build it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Rachel is becoming too old for her position. The spirit needs a new body. A girl might have been discovered." He said and bit his lip.

"Who?" I asked.

"Melissa Marie Hernandez, I think she might have a different heritage than Rachel." The name sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I mean they're all different." I said.

"No dad, I think she might be a monster." He said.


	3. chapter 3

-Zack-

I had found my soccer uniform in my room. I had washed in and it was nice and clean. We were at the game. Melissa's father was in the stands with a sign that said something in Spanish and underneath it translated in English go eagles. He was at every game that was every game more than my parents had come to. Melissa came over.

"OMG, this is going to be great!" She started jumping and said some things in Spanish which I didn't know. I mean I'm in Latin for crying out loud.

"Calm Lissa, just stay calm." I calmed her down.

She stood looking at me. She was smiling. "My dad says that this is going to be his favorite game."

"Why?"

"Because even if we lose, he'll be proud of me. We made it so far and even if we don't go any farther will have done so much."

I hated her for that quote. My parents never wished me good luck. I was a shadow to them.

"That's great." I muttered.

"You know your parents are proud of you too." She said.

"Doubt it." I said.

"Come on the coach wants us." Michael said to us.

We walked over. Let's just stay the coach wasn't good at peep talks. The coach started talked and Melissa took over.

"So as Coach Steven was saying, we've had a great season and go out there and have fun. Now who's ready to play a good game? Eagles on three, one, two, three."

"Eagles!" We all shouted.

We played a good game. Every time a ball went near the goal it was like Melissa knew exactly where it was aimed. I scored a few goals. The other team left during half-time when the score was 20-0. We won by forfeit.

"Congratulations team in two weeks we all are going to Hawaii. I will contact all your families with details, if they are not going please get them to sign the permission slip. You can go, if you need a permission slip, please stay." Coach Steven said.

I waited everyone left. It was me and some kid Nick. I had a feeling he didn't understand.

"Okay here you go." Coach said.

He handed both of us a permission slip. I slipped it into my bag.

"Hey Zack, is your mom or dad here?" Coach asked.

"Nah, they're visiting my brother." I said.

"Oh, can I reach them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I put my father's cell on the paper." I said.

"Great kid, I'll see you next week."

He walked off. I started over to the bench. I picked up my jacket. Tyler, the ball boy, had dropped all the balls. I walked over and helped him.

"Thanks Zack, but don't you need to go with your parents." Tyler asked.

"Funny, but my parents have been to any games." I said.

"But you're so good my parents would come if I was that good." He said.

"Thanks dude, so you like coming to the games?" I asked.

"Pretty sweet, I mean I get to go to Hawaii."

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, you're kinda fun and-"

Then a giant dog came towards us.

**A/N:**

**Here are my first reviewers:  
>Anonymouse29: So far it's quite simple but good!<br>Thanks my first reviewer, I love ya for writing that!**

**black angelon: ooohoho. that's quite a number of children for Annabeth and Percy! :D Like it,  
>update sooner! :)))))<br>Thanks, I'm reading a book in critical reading and the boy has like a lot of brothers and sisters and I thought he would be like the character M&M.**

**I might not update a lot, I'm in drama, we're doing Curtains, Show People! So I'm trying my hardest. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers, I love all of you! Kisses, love daughter of Apollo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the f**king delay I had practice then I was sick. I had that American girl fashion show and gosh I need to clear moi's schedule so like here's the chapter, sorry for the shortness. **

I heard a yell, then someone muttering in Spanish. I knew it was Melissa. Tyler has passed out.

"Zack! Help, get this giant dog thing the hell off moi!" She screamed.

Coach appeared out of nowhere and ran over we followed. Coach took out a club and beat the dog. I will be honest and say that was fucking awesome. Melissa looked at Coach, then at me. I took a closer look. She had a scar coming from her eyebrow to her head. **(A/N: like Katniss's scar in the hunger games, if you didn't see it shut up.) **She had a few on her arm. She was beat up.

"We've got to get you guys out of here. That was an easy monster." Coach said.

A van pulled up and I was surrounding by darkness.

I woke up in a van. Melissa shaking was me, yelling at me.

"Gosh, you idiot why did I date someone with such a thin skull." She asked.

"Where are we?" I groaned.

"A van, I have a strong feeling that this has happened before." She said looking around.

She took a cloth and began to pat her head. Her scar was nasty and wasn't going away soon. I grabbed the cloth from her and patted it softly for her. She laughed.

"Remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah, I kicked a soccer ball and you took it to the head."

"You ran over and I had a huge cut."

"Because you hit the goal." I added.

"So you took your sleeve and ripped it."

"And patted your head, I leaned in to get a closer look."

"And I leaned in closer and,"

I didn't realize it but we had been moving closer. As she said 'and' we kissed.

"Aw now isn't that cute, to little love birds." A boy said.

"Shut up Dylan." Melissa yelled.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, we went to EASL together." Melissa said.

"EASL?"I asked.

"It's for kid's who grow up in non-English speaking homes." She said.

"What?" I asked. My head felt like it wasn't working today.

"It was for kids whose parents are immigrants."

"Wait is that why you can speak almost every language?" I asked.

"Yup, we'd exchange languages after we'd learn the English word for it."

"Nice, so what's going on?"

"Well you-"

"Hold on!" Someone yelled.

It was too late I hit my head and blacked out.

**Fun fact (for people who have seen hunger games and are over thirteen) -Katniss and Peeta, Peenis. Sorry I need to tell that joke like lol right? Look there's a button under this press and write if you dare. If not the capitol will come and get you and put you in the hunger games or in district 12! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied I didn't need characters for this short chapter. I still need chracters, I got 1! :( do you hate me, I'll abandon the story, I mean I love writing, but no one's reading, maybe you can review by just saying hi or telling me what I did wrong.**

I woke up in a room with beds and someone gripping my hand.

"Zack, Zacky?" I heard Melissa call.

She seemed so far away, yet I knew she was right next to me. I groaned in reply.

"Zack, oh my god Zack." She hugged me.

"Careful, don't hurt him. He's weak."

"Yeah, gosh Lissa." I said.

"You scared me." She almost yelled. "I mean if that ever happens again I will make you have the worst concussion possible!"

She hugged me again. It seemed like she wasn't letting go. I guess I had scared the shit out of her. I looked around again.

"Lissa, where are we?" I asked weakly.

"Camp Half-blood, it's for demigods." She said. "I'll be back later, bye, get so sleep." She kissed me and ran out.

-Melissa-

My idiot boyfriend has such a thin skull. After Zack passed out due to a concussion, Dylan started laughing.

"Damn Melissa, you always liked the weak ones."

"Ve a masturbarte y muere en un oyo, que eres un sucio hijito de la gran puta!" **(A/N: Translation from EternaSlumbe868)** I yelled at him, which translates, "go masturbate and die in a hole, you dirty little son of a bitch."

"Oh really, why don't tu alles baiser chaque homme dans le monde et puis commettre un suicide douloureux," He said in French, which translates, "you go and fuck every man in the world and then commit a painful suicide."

"Both of you shut up!" The girl next to him yelled, "I mean really, why don't you both go and fall in a hole!"

"Chill Brit." Dylan said, "We do that all the time."

"Yeah, I mean, if there was one day he didn't call me a dirty little whore in French." I said.

"When was this?" Brit asked.

"When we were growing up, my mom was friends with her dad." Dylan explained.

"Remember that girl Michelle, her mom dated my dad, she was Italian, right?"

"Yeah boy she was annoying." He said.

"Finally, we're here that was a long ride." Brit exclaimed.

She got out and opened my door.

"Get out, I've got to get the boy." She said.

She grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder. Dylan walked over as I watched her take him in.

"Come on, we got to check you in." he said.

We started walking, "Dylan when did you find out about all this?"

**Please review or SYOC!**

**Melissa: why don't you love me?  
>Me: they love you.<br>Melissa: It's probably because of-  
>Me: hey! That's a secret, not spoilers.<br>Melissa: Fine just summit your characters **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"A couple of years ago, I was attacked at a high school dance with Brit. You know the girl from before. She's daughter of Ares."

"And you?" I asked.

"Son of Apollo, Chiron thought Aphrodite, because of my French, before I explained to him I had a mother."

I laughed, "Well you never know what was in the punch that night." I said.

He laughed. We reached a giant farm house. Dylan called it the big house. I guess cause it's big. A man sat in a wheelchair and another sat hangover leaning on a table.

"Hey Chiron, this is Melissa, she just got here." Dylan said.

"Great, anyone else?" The man in the wheelchair asked.

"One boy, he bumped his head, he's in the infirmary." Dylan said.

"He has a name." I said.

"Whatever," Dylan said.

"I'll go over and check on him." Chiron said and started getting up. The freaking guy was half horse. I thought I was dreaming. I backed away.

"What's wrong child?" Chiron asked.

"You're culo (ass in Spanish) is a horse's." I said.

"Child my how you say culo may be a horse's but don't worry I don't act like one. Now let's go check on your boyfriend." He said and walked off.

"Dylan," I whispered, "How the hell did he know that?"

"Chiron knows most things." He whispered and walked off.

-Zack-

After I finally gained conciseness for more than a minute I realized Melissa was walking in with Dylan. I sat up and she ran over. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank gods my book worm is all right." She whispered in my ear.

Her green eyes sparkled in the light. Her hair was in a ponytail and her scar was really obvious. She was still wearing her soccer shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. She looked so hot in that soccer shirt. She had on Nike flip-flops, blue and green, her favorite colors. Her toes were highlighter pink and her fingers were highlighter yellow. She studied me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said.

She raised an eyebrow and knowing Melissa it meant, sure, "Well stop thinking, and this is Chiron." She said and motioned to the door.

A man appeared, then a horse. At first I thought the man was on the horse, he wasn't the man was half horse.

"Hello son," he said. My mind paused, son was a word scarcely used to talk to me.

"Zack, please." I said.

"Zack, you look familiar, what is your last name?" Chiron asked.

I hesitated, this could be my new start, "for some reason that seems hazy, I'm sure I'll remember soon." I said and looked at Melissa so she wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, well I'm sure that'll come back soon." Chiron said, "Children I suggest that you call your parents and alert them of you being here and well." He said and walked away.

"I'll take you guys on a tour." Dylan said and I got up.

"Maybe later, Dylan, I need to talk with Zack." Melissa said and glared at me, because she knew I knew my last name was.

"Okay, I'll be around if y'all need me." he said and walked off.

Melissa just glared at me and walked out. I followed her. She walked to the beach. She looked around, no one was there. She turned towards me.

"ZACHARY CHARLES JACKSON! What the hell is going through your mind?" she yelled.

"I honestly thought this could a change, no one asking, are you Luke's brother?"


	7. i confess it all

**I know, I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm planning on writing many chapters and I promise I will update my other story soon. Thanks for those who are reading just keep reading and love it. Check out my other stories if you haven't. I like the idea I have with this you guys just don't know it yet.**

"Really, how do you even-" Melissa said.

"I heard Luke and Dad talking they talked about a place with a pine tree at the entrance and a centaur names Chiron." I said cutting her off.

"I don't get what it's like growing up in a shadow, but what I do know is, you're one very hot shadow." She said and kissed me.

I pulled away, "I wish, sometimes, my parents would bother to care." I said.

"Call them. See if they ask about the game." Melissa said and walked off.

I decided to call them. I picked up my cell and called my brother's number.

"Hello?" Rebecca asked.

"Hey Rebecca," I said.

"Zacky," she squealed. "Your mom said you had a game, did you win?"

"Yeah," I said.

"By how much?" she squealed again. She loved the fact I was an athlete.

"Forfeit, is my mom there?"

"Yup, are you coming to visit this summer?"

"I have to work, but if I get time off yeah." I said.

"Oh, I see your mom!" she said I heard her say, "Annabeth, the phone's for you."

She seemed really happy, maybe it's because she's pregnant.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Honey what's wrong are you hurt, is Melissa okay?" she asked in a panic voice.

"Nah, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Good, we'll be home in two weeks."

"Did my coach call you?"

"Yeah, that's great, I don't think I can get off work to join you in Texas though." She said.

Texas! Texas! "Hawaii," I said calmly.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind, is Luke there?" I asked.

Luke and I had a love-hate relationship. We got along fine. He was kinda like a parent when I was young, you know looking out for me. He gave me advice to deal with bullies without making it worse. I lived with him and his wife during the summer. He taught me how to control my heart rate for diving. Soccer may be my best sport, but I also did others. Diving was the summer, soccer was the fall, basketball for the winter, and track for the spring.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Dude, I got something to tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell mom or dad."

"Fine man, unless it's that you're dying."

"You'll never guess where I am." I said.

"Well where?" He asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, I got in about an hour or two ago."

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief, "That's awesome, did you meet Chiron?"

"Yeah dude, he's freaking half horse, I mean this feels like a dream." I said.

"Yeah, I'd fly out to see you if it weren't for Becca. Reyna is going to stay with Becky and I'll be there for your game. Is Chiron there?"

"Nah, I'm at the beach. There's something I didn't tell Chiron."

"What?"

"That I'm a Jackson."

"Why? You need to tell him." He said. I could tell he was freaking out.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Chiron will explain."

"Yeah and then call mom and dad and they'll just okay him and go on their marry ways." I didn't mean to sound bitter but that's my feelings.

"No not that, there's a prophecy about a child, you need to talk with Chiron immediately." He sounded panicked, then he was silent, "Yeah, I think that's great. Dad, Zack's on the phone." He said.

I heard the phone exchange hands.

"Hey son you put out the garbage?" I asked.

My temper rose, first Texas, now the garbage.

"The garbage!" I screamed. I threw the phone and it dropped into the lake.

Melissa came over. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My dad and mom," I said. "My mom said 'oh I can't come to your game in Texas because I can't get off work but I'll be in California for two weeks' and my dad wants to know if I put out the garbage." I kicked some sand.

"Calm down, did you tell them?"

"I told my brother. My parents don't care." I said.

She was staring down the beach. I waved my hand in her face. "Earth to Lissa." I said,

"Look." She said and pointed to where she was staring it was her friend Dylan. He was with some girl. I couldn't really see the girl from the distance.

"Go talk to them, I gotta go talk to Chiron." I said and kissed her cheek and walked away.

I walked to the big house. Chiron was there playing a game with a guy who looked as though he was suffering from a massive hangover. I walked up the stairs and Chiron looked at me.

"Hello Zack, I don't think you've met Mr. D." he said and pointed to the man.

"Chiron, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" I asked.

"Yes, come with me." he said and we went inside into his office. There was a bulletin board with pictures. There was a boy with black hair and green eyes and a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Then above it was a photo of the guy and girl a few years older standing with a small baby. A paper was next to it. It was in Greek and I have no idea what it said.

"Ah that is the big prophecy, Percy was so sure that it was going to be Luke, they're first son, he's the one in the picture. Annabeth thought it was going to be their daughter. They gave up hope after it wasn't her." Chiron said.

"Did they have any other kids?" I asked.

"A few others, they didn't want them to know about this. Why?" Chiron asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk with you, my name is Zack Jackson."

**How will Chiron react, follow if your just beginning. I know a little long so this will be short, I just want to say one more one, review!**


	8. heart to heart with a horseman

**Hey guys this is short because this is different than the next chapter. This is kinda setting up everything that's going to go down, so keep reading.**

"Son, you've got to be joking." He said.

"I'm not, I didn't want to tell you because I heard my dad talking to my brother about this place and all my life I've been compared to my brother and I wanted a new start." I explained and sat down.

"New start?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brother was a big thing back home."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm just his shadow." I said.

"Wait," he said. He grabbed a newspaper and threw it to me. It was the New York Times. It was the article about me that the school gave out copies. They were impressed that a kid from the school won New York State's athlete of the year award. I was given a copy of the paper and an award. I told my parents and invited them to a dinner. Never showed, but my brother did, so did my sister. I had given them the paper. A week later I found it as my little sister's globe project. She claimed it was the only paper she could find. I just nodded. I looked at the paper again and threw it across the room.

"So that is you." Chiron said.

"So?" I asked, "I was athlete of the year I won an award, nothing big," then I muttered, "To my parents."

"You are very talented, many people will want to follow you one day." He said.

"Doubt it."

I got up and started to walk out. I looked at the photo again. My vision moved towards the paper. The Greek began to change to music notes and then into letters, and finally the paper looked different from before.

"That's the next great prophecy, no one knows what it says." Chiron said noticing me looking at it.

"Um, Chiron, I can read it."

"What?" he asked.

-Back in time before Luke was born-

Chiron was sitting on the porch with Percy, Annabeth, Katie, and Travis. They were talking. Annabeth and Katie both announced something. Annabeth had just said they were expecting their first child and Katie said that she and Travis were engaged. As Percy and Annabeth were sharing some marriage stories, a scroll appeared. It was floating. Percy grabbed it.

"It's Greek, but I can't read it. The letters keep changing."

"Exactly," Apollo said appearing next to them. He had a sun around his eye. He had makeup on his face. He had on leather pants on and a jacket like Michael Jackson's, you know red. His hair was greased. "This prophecy is designed for the person. The person will be talented. The prophecy is unknown. But I will give you the first line. Child of big three's descent." His phone rang. "Gotta go, rock concert don't wait for gods." He said and disappeared.

"So the next big prophecy is about one of mine or Nico's kids." Percy said.

"We don't know that." Katie said.

"Why would the prophecy appear now in front of me?" Percy said and then everyone looked at Annabeth and everyone had the same idea.


	9. catching up with an old friend

-Melissa-

I walked over to Dylan, when Zack left. He was sitting with a girl. She had curly green hair, her cheeks were rosy red. Her skin was tan she had on red booty shorts and a brown tank top. She looked up and so did Dylan.

"Hey Melissa," Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan, who's this?" I asked him.

"Pouvez-vous garder un secret?" He asked, which meant, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oui," I said, which of course means yes.

"Elle est mon amie." He said, "She's my girlfriend."

"Really, that's sweet, but you could've just said her name." I said.

"Oh, this is Cherry Underwood, she's a tree nymph." He said.

"So you and a tree?" I asked. "Why is it a secret?"

"My father wants me to be chased by Satyrs and eventually end up with one." She said. I looked at her necklace there was a ring on it and not just any ring, it was Dylan's mother's grandmother's engagement ring.

"Are you engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah, one month, when we turn 19 we want to get married." Dylan said.

"And of course I'm the maid of honor." A girl said.

**(A/N: this is the character submitted by PercyJacksonsLittleSister) **The girl had dark brown hair which was in a ponytail, her bangs were a little higher than her eyebrows. She was tan and had these purple eyes that I'd never seen before. She had on an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, purple ripped shorty shorts, and navy blue flip-flops. She was tan and had something in her hand.

"Name's Leah Brown, daughter of Hecate." She said and held out her hand.

"Melissa Hernandez, daughter of well I'd like to know." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice, so how you know these two?" She asked.

"Dylan and I learned English together."

"Really?" Cherry asked. "Dylan never told me about those times."

"Well, I never talk about it to my boyfriend." I said.

"Really, what language are you fluent in?" Leah asked.

"Spanish, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, a little Greek, and some others." I said.

"What?" Cherry and Leah asked.

"We meant house language." Cherry said.

"Oh, Spanish," I said.

"Really? I don't see you as a Latino." Cherry said.

Then a girl came running over. She had straight blonde hair with side bangs. She had bright blue eyes with aqua eye shadow. She had on pink tank top that said camp Half-Blood. She had on jean shorts. She had on purple flip-flops.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey Brooklyn." They all said.

She looked at me. "I'm Brooklyn Grace, granddaughter of Aphrodite and Jupiter." She said sweetly.

"Melissa Hernandez, unclaimed." I said.

"Sweet, don't worry I normal don't dress like this, bet  
>I'm winning. I need Cherry and Leah." She said and then ran off.<p>

Once they were gone, I looked at him, "Full details, why are you engaged and why is it a secret?"

"I love her, I went home to visit mom and the whole time I thought about her, I know it sounds cheesy, but she's always there, and not like teen love. I just can't picture my life without her in it."

I looked at him, "Damn, man in love, is a wimpy man."

"Really? Thanks that means so much." He said.

"Answer the next question." I said.

"Oh, um, her father is a normal satyr, so he follows the ancient rules. He'll never understand us."

"You sound like Zack."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You both are defying parents." I said.

"Intersecting, where is he?"

"Talking to Chiron, they had some things to discuss some things." I said.

"Then let me take you on a tour I have nothing to do now." He said and got up.

"Sure, I don't want to get lost."

We walked around. There was so much stuff. The cabins were beautiful. But something kept telling me I didn't belong in any of them, that I didn't belong there. I liked everything about the camp. We passed by one of the campers doing archery.

"This is my specialty, I can get a bulls eye without even looking." Dylan said.

"Intersecting, when we were little you had no coordination." I said and let out a laugh.

"Thanks," he said and we laughed. We walked around and then stopped to see a girl running by with a boy they were laughing. They were being chased and they ran into the forest. Dylan just laughed.

"Diana and Chase Stoll, cousins, their fathers were sons of Hermes. You'll meet them later."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"One, you'll stay at the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. Also I figured you'd want to sit with me at the campfire and they sit with us."

"So you just supposed?" I asked. "Maybe I don't want to sit with you."

"Maybe you do because you just love to be around me." He said.

"Maybe it's the reverse." I said.

We both laughed. Cherry walked over with Brooklyn.

"Where's Leah?" Dylan asked.

"Went to help her cabin chase down the Stolls." Brooklyn asked.

"What were you laughing about?" Cherry asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Dylan said and kissed her cheek.

I looked at the big house and saw Zack standing on the porch fighting with Mr. D.

"I gotta go." I said.

I walked over and put my hands over his eyes. He seemed to relax. He laughed. He turned me around and kissed me.

"So you feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chiron flipped out when I read a paper. He called my brother. He's gone crazy. I'm nervous that my dad might be involved."

"It'll be fine. Just calm down everything works out in the end." I assured him.

**Thanks for reading. It might be awhile till I update that's why I wrote so much. Thanks for reading. I love y'all. Review!**


	10. choices are made

**Hey guys, if your following my other story, I'm working on it, it's going faster than I expected.**

"How do you know, sometimes it doesn't." He said sighing.

"It always does. Plus if it doesn't you've got me." I said.

"Well that sounds good." He said and kissed me again.

"Hey Melissa." Someone said and then I realized that it was Brooklyn.

"Hey Brooklyn," I said.

"Brook. My messed up parents named me Brooklyn and I don't like my mother." She said.

"Brook, this is Zack my boyfriend."

"Are you related to Luke Jackson?" She asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"His sister use to babysit me." She said.

"Yeah they're my brother and sister." He said.

"You know you and your brother are sort of identical." She said.

"Like I haven't been told that before, what cabin are you from?" he asked.

"Aphrodite, my parents send me here for the summer thinking it'll somehow change my attitude." She said.

"Parents, who needs 'em." Zack said.

We all sat down at the table. The man wasn't there and we sat there. Brooklyn started the conversations.

"You guys are soccer players?" she asked.

I realized we both still had on our jerseys.

"Yeah, it's a traveling team." I said.

"So where do you go?" she asked.

"All around the world, some places are so far from my parents it's peaceful." Zack said.

"They don't go with you?" She asked.

"Nah, they use their vacation days to visit my brother in California."

"Well that sucks, my parents are in California with my little brother."

"Parents suck hard." He said.

Chiron came out and saw all of us together.

"Miss Grace, what do I own this pleasure?" Chiron asked happily.

"It's Thursday, you know it's time for a counseling session. You know where you talk and I finish the cartoon I'm doing of you."

"Yes, I forgot, you are free today."

"Great, but I want to finish the drawing so, I'll just sit here." She said and turned a charm on her bracelet. She had a sketch book and a pencil. She started drawing. Chiron sat down next to Zack in his wheelchair.

"Zack, your brother and sister want to talk to you inside." He said.

Zack got up and walked in. I didn't hear any yelling. So I leaned back.

"Brook, you're an artist?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom and dad found out and I'm going to a special school to 'enhance my gift'." She said and air quoted enhance. "It doesn't help that everyone there is so nice and sweet and I get stuck in detention every day."

"They said you need to improve your attitude and you won't be." Chiron said.

"Then why wasn't in detention at my old school!" she said. She took a deep breathe. "Sorry, I just hate that school." She exhaled. Her phone rang, "I gotta take this." She said and walked off.

"She reminds me of Zack." I said to Chiron.

"Brooklyn has her parents' hopes and she wants to be normal and Zack is suffering from the feeling that his parents have no hope in him." Chiron said to me.

"Chiron have you ever had the feeling that something is going to happen and then it does or you've seen something before?" I asked. My father always told me to ignore it.

"No, but Rachel has. When she gets back later you can talk to her about it."

"Who's Rachel?" I asked.

"The oracle of Delphi."

Then I could hear yelling so I walked in. Zack was yelling at his brother.

"They never understand me! What makes you think that they would now?!" he yelled at Luke.

I hugged him from behind and Reyna sighed in the background.

"I'm coming to train you, because Luke can't. You must tell them sooner or later." She said.

"I choose later, I can't tell him, because he might come. I know he'll say that Luke was so much better than I am, shit like that."

I could hear a knock at the door. Luke and Reyna jumped. A voice spoke, "Luke, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in baby." Luke said.

A woman walked in. She was pregnant. I guessed she was Rebecca. Zack smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Zacky are you causing trouble?" she asked jokingly.

"I might be, but don't worry, not like at school." Zack joked. Zack actually looked happy. He wasn't normally like that around his family.

"Ok, before, mom or dad comes here, you've been filled in and Reyna will be there. But you know she can't teach you some things, we all have different talents. Now you have a choice, you want me to tell him or you?"

**Haven't ever read a book and the kids have great relationships with their mothers and say I want to try and have that with my mother. But when you try she's a bitch so you give up. I'm sorry if these characters seem so against their parents, every book I read, expect the hunger games the main character loves either both parents or their mother so I decided to try a new path, one that I can relate to. Review and tell me if you can relate to any of my characters cause they just are getting better. (I relate to Brooklyn the best.)**


	11. making friends

**Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I developed writer's block for my other story, so I've been working through it. Then I'm writing a hunger games/Percy Jackson thingy. I just finished Divergent. That took about a week to finish.**

"I will, just let me plan it out in my head. I'll call you when I'm ready." He said.

Luke nodded and pressed a button her disappeared. Zack sighed and pressed the toe of his shoe on the floor, which meant many things were going through his head. He didn't say much. Then I heard him whisper, "Maybe he'll act different." Him, meant his father, Percy.

I ignored it. Chiron came in with Brooklyn. Brooklyn was following. She had a pencil in her hair. Her hair was in a side ponytail and I noticed something. It was a tattoo.

"Hey Chiron I need to finish your picture." She said.

She looked around and realized the situation.

"Sorry, I'll be outside." She and walked out.

I followed. "What's your tattoo?" I asked.

"Oh, that?" she asked. "I went with a friend. Her brother Zeke did it. Actually it was a dare." She pulled her shirt down. It was an angel with a pink dress. "It's my baby sister, she died from a disease." She said.

"That's sweet." I said.

"Yeah, not everyone gets it for no reason." She said.

"My father has a tattoo that says the name of the town he lived in in Spain."

"Come on, let's split, I want to cover this tattoo up before dinner."

We walked to her cabin. It was empty, expect for a few boys.

"Boys swim practice," she said.

She walked towards a bed. It was a mixture of blue and green. There was a giant white skull on the top sheet. She undid her hair and brushed it.

"Does this cover it?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"I don't want people to think I'm a badass or anything." She said. I heard a couch shell and Brooklyn said it was dinner.

Everyone was running around. Some were throwing food, others eating like nothing was happening.

"Years ago, we decided that Chiron doesn't own us so we all decided to sit where we want some times we have food fights." She said.

She walked to a table with Dylan, Leah, and Diana and Chase. I sat next to Dylan. Brooklyn sat in between Leah and Diana.

"Hey Brook, how's the old horse?" Chase asked Brooklyn.

"Still annoying, you and your mom can work out your differences. I want to tell him to suck it and that my family problems are none of his business." She said. "But on a happy note, this is Melissa, she's staying with y'all until she's claimed."

"Sweet," Diana said and stared at me. "I say Poseidon, Chase?"

"Nah, I say Athena." He said.

"Why Athena?" Dylan asked.

"Cherry told me she spoke more than one language." He shrugged.

"Smart, high five!" Diana said and she put her hand up. "Turkey!" he said and they did a turkey.

"You two are not normal." Dylan said.

"Where's the old horse?" Brooklyn asked.

"Talking to some new guy." Leah said.

Everyone got up and put food into the fire. I did the same. We all sat down. I ate my dinner. Something hit Diana cause he face turned red and she turned and pegged a roll at one of the boys at the table across the room. She turned and continued eating. One of the boys walked over to our table.

"Hey Diana," he said. He had brown hair tan skin and blue eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't aiming at you, maybe you can help me with my aim sometime." He put his hand on his neck. "You wanna sit with us?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and got up with her plate. She started throwing food along with them.

"Where's Cherry?" I asked.

"With her father." Dylan said.

I nodded. Then everyone started rushing around. Chase grabbed my hand. We sat at a table with Diana and a lot of other kids.

"Chiron's coming, last time he found out he made everyone go straight to bed without a campfire." Chase explained.

Nymphs were running around. They picked up all the food. The floor and walls were clean and then Chiron appeared.

"Olympus wants to see Brooklyn Grace, Chase and Diana Stoll, Melissa Hernandez, and Joey Valdez." Chiron said.

**One day late, but happy birthday Percy and for the release of the hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favor. Look at for a few stories coming out. Getting hunger games tomorrow. I watched it on my dad's kindle and I just can't wait! **

**Review!**


	12. meet the grandparents

**This has Brooklyn and Zack that's because Zack's was too short. I promise to have a new chapter out of my other stories. I put up a new story, check it out.**

**-**Zack-

Athena and Poseidon were great. Poseidon was giving me diving hints and Athena was great to compare knowledge with. Athena hated my dad. She said he was as dumb as a brick. Poseidon got mad at that.

"So Zack, what else have you done?" Athena asked.

"Well, as I said I dive in the summer, but my big sport is soccer. I also do basketball and track." I said.

"And you keep a 100 average?" Athena asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean it's easy." I shrugged.

"Looking at any colleges?" Poseidon asked.

"I've been offered full scholarships to a couple."

"Full? But you're a junior?" Athena asked.

"Some award I won freshman year, that only seniors win."

"That's amazing." They said in unison.

"Yeah, sure. Luke and Reyna were only family members there."

"You're joking." Poseidon said. "Percy wouldn't dare…"

"He let my sibling use the article about me for a project." I said. "So don't tell me what Percy would do!" I said angry and glared at him.

-Brooklyn-

We arrived and I walked over to Aphrodite. Joey went over to Hephaestus, Chase went over to Hermes and Diana went to talk to Demeter. Melissa went to Zack who was talking to Athena and Poseidon. Aphrodite was smiling with a giant smile, her beautifully white teeth showing. She was pretty much prefect, except the fact that in my mind she was a slut.

"Thanks for coming. You didn't last time." She said.

"I didn't have a choice this time." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go to my house." She said completely ignoring what I just said.

"Whatever." I said.

We got there was it was hot inside.

"I left the heat on, sorry, do you want to take off your jacket?" she asked.

My tattoo, I thought. I can't take it off. I put my hair up and Melissa told me that you could see it.

"No." I said and sat down. "What do you want?" I snapped.

She was in her bedroom. She walked back in with a neon pink strapless top and jeans. She had on pink heels. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't know, Zeus wanted to see you." She said and put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"Wanted to know about your life." She said and sat next to me. She was asking me about my life like we were best friends. She was a complete bitch and didn't even know it.

"You don't keep a tracking device on me?" I asked casually.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Have you met my mother?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my lips. "Let's go, we might miss something." I said getting up.

I walked out and into the throne room everyone was talking to their godly parent. Melissa wasn't in sight.

"Welcome, everyone get with their grandparents." Zeus said. I sat down next to Aphrodite's throne. Diana ran across the room to Demeter's throne, Chase stayed at Hermes's throne, and Joey stayed at Hephaestus's throne. He waved and I waved back. "We have great news. The great prophecy has been read and now we can gather the demigods and find out the future."

"No!" Apollo yelled. "Only the person who is able to read it will know! Anyone else who hears the words will mess it up!"

"Apollo, what's the big deal?" Athena asked.

"I will not tell and either will you. Last time a prophecy was told you guys ruined it. It will come sooner or later. I prefer no one to die this time. Because Zeus last time that was your own daughter!" Apollo yelled and stormed out.

Zeus looked like someone had punched him in the gut. He stood back and then said, "Children, stay the night. You can stay with your godly parent. You may leave in the morning." He said and walked out.

"OMG!" Aphrodite squealed, "You and I can finally have that sleepover I've been dying to have with you!"

I walked out of the room with the speed of a cheetah. Chase followed me until I stopped at the statute of Athena.

"Having fun with Aphrodite?" he asked.

"It's mad torture. I want to go back to camp at least I can threaten them." I said pissed off that I stuck here for the night with Aphrodite.

"Don't worry you can stay with me, Hermes is never there." He said. I started to think and idea popped in my head.

"Nah, I just got an idea. Maybe I can l play a prank on her." I said mysteriously.

"I like that look on your face. Have fun." He said and walked off. I began planning for Aphrodite's little surprise.

**I had a great first day on Thursday. I hope you guys did too. Review and keep reading. I get to perform the step-sisters lament from Cinderella the musical for my class and then i get to audition for a variety show. I'm busy, but I love this story.**


	13. makeover

**Sorry, it's been awhile. Today I came home early from school due to a horrible stomachache. So I finished this chapter.**

Knowing Aphrodite would be in the throne room, I went into her house and changed into a neon pink pj shirt and light pink pants. I checked it the mirror and it covered the tattoo. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed bag of marshmallows and graham crackers. I sat at the table on my phone texted my friend from back home. She laughed when I told I was going prank her. Aphrodite walked in and I shut my iPhone off and got up.

"Oh my gosh, Aphrodite if we're having a sleep over then you need to get your pjs on and then we have to cook marshmallows!" I squealed.

"Oh, I knew you come around!" She squealed and ran into her bedroom and smiled and gulped in a laugh. She was so gullible. She ran back in her pjs.

"Okay, I get to paint your nails!" she said.

"Um, that would be so cute, but I don't paint my nails. I like fake nails at the salon, you know with those cute patterns." I said.

"Oh, well let's do something else. Pillow fight!" she screamed.

"Or you could do my hair and make-up." I said.

She screamed and ran out. She came back with a suitcase. One of those rolling ones. She walked in and ran out and again. The suitcase and hot pink and had a m on in. She came back with another one identical to the other, expect it had a h on it. She walked in. She made me say seated. I sat there was she played with my eyes and hair. I took out my phone and continued texting my friend.

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

"A friend from back home." I said.

"Oh, what about?" she asked.

She sounded like my friend Rebecca when she said that. "Her name's Alex, she's telling me about the news back home."

"Like what?"

"Fights and street art." I said.

"Street art?" she asked. Most of my art was on the walls of the streets. I love being a street artist.

"Yeah, you know what people draw on the walls in towns." I said.

"Yes, I've heard. Your mother told how they vandalized a part of town."

"Yeah, well her brother got caught again." I said.

"Oh." She said.

We sat I silence as I texted and the door opened. Chase walked in.

"Hey Aphrodite, Apollo needs Brook." He said.

"Sure, I'm done with her." She said and we walked out.

Chase was wearing a Juilliard t-shirt, since that was his dream college, and a pair of sweat pants. His reddish brown hair was messed up.

"Were you asleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah, some of us aren't night owls." He said and looked at me. "Have you seen yourself?"

"No, I wanted to keep Aphrodite busy."

"Well you should look at yourself. If we weren't friends, I'd hit on you." He said and walked in front of me. I ran to him.

"I don't look that bad." I said.

"No, you know I like girl's that use make-up to highlight what's there." He said.

"Thanks, I think?" I said.

We walked into a house. Zack sat with Melissa. He had on grey sweat pants and a Norte Damn sweat shirt on. His arms were wrapped around her. She had on a Gator's t-shirt, she had on a pair of green soffe shorts. Joey walked in. He was smiling. He always was. He laughed when he saw me.

"Having fun with Aphrodite?" he asked.

"At least I don't look like a grease monkey." I said.

He laughed. We sat down and Apollo came out. He was in normal teenager mode. He sat down on the bed with Rachel.

"Children, you each have a part in the next great prophecy. I will not say what, for the one who can tell you is not here. He is far away." Rachel said.

"How far?" Joey asked. I hit him. He groaned.

"California," Hestia said and walked in. She lit up the fire. Apollo pointed his hands on it and a man appeared.

"This is who you need." He pointed and a man appeared. "His name is Hercules, an immortal now, he takes human form. He will be your greatest help." He handed Zack something. "I will be gone for a while, but if in a case of emergency." He handed Melissa a sun pendant and she put it around her neck. "Melissa and Brook go with Rachel and boys come with me."

We split. I looked at the fire again I knew him, it was "the Rock". I walked with Melissa and we followed Rachel. We walked into a giant room. It was full of clothes and accessories. She looked at us.

"Well Brooklyn's on the way to looking different." She said.

Melissa and I looked at each other than at her.

"You both are getting a new look. Come on out Aphrodite." She said and Aphrodite walked out.

"Zeus wants all of you dead. He wants to know what this prophecy is. But since he doesn't, he won't let want it to come." She said. She walked over to me and led me to a chair. She took out a hair dyeing shit on a chart. She got to work.

"Ok, so Rachel go and pick out some outfits for Melissa. She's going to be blonde."

Melissa stood up, "No way am I going to be blonde!" she said.

"And what's wrong with blondes?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just, I love having black hair."

"Too bad, you aren't getting out." Aphrodite said, "You're done Brook, Melissa come here."

She got to work on her. She came back to me as I took pictures of me and Melissa with the tin foil. She took my tin foil out. I had brown hair. I looked different, like not me. I looked at Melissa. Then at Aphrodite, who hugged me.

"You look like your mother." She said.

I looked at her, "and that's a good thing?"

She laughed again and walked towards Melissa. She took out the foil and she looked so different. Her eyes were really bright and her hair was really blonde. With her hair she looked tan. She noticed me.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, "Sorry, when I'm in thought I speak Spanish."

**Okay, so am I the only one that pictured the Rock as Hercules. So I will be writing small parts to make chapters, because in a few days I will be in hell week for drama. Wish me luck. So keep reading and have a great day! I love y'all. **

**What clubs are sports do y'all do? **


	14. new oracle the boy's turn

**I'm so sorry, will the variety show hell week and reading MoA, which the ending made me so happy, HE WOULDN'T LET GO! okay, so MoA will affect my story very little, very little. Well I only put in one change. If you wonder about Hercules, this is my Hercules not Rick Riordan's.  
>I talk too much so sorry. In this Melissa's talk with Rachel will be divided in each chapter and then continue with the story.<strong>

-Melissa-

I left the throne room with a woman named Rachel. We walked to Apollo's house and we walked into a room.

"I keep this room here, to talk to Apollo. Chiron thinks you may be like me." She said.

She put her hand under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You know I've never seen eyes that green before. Only in a picture." She said and walked away. She came back with a picture. She held up to my face to compare, "Dark black hair and bright green eyes." She muttered. I looked at her, the girl in the picture looked just like me. "Her name is Rebecca, she was one of the many oracles of Delphi."

"Are you an oracle too?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"So you think I am too?" I asked.

"I can think all I want, I don't choose who will come after me." She said and walked around and handed me her phone, "Call your father he will be worried." She said.

"How'd you know I only had a father and that he would be worried?" I asked.

"Rebecca's father was like that too." She said and walked out.

-Zack-

Chase and Joey were running around the closet. Chase had Joey's phone.

"Just admit it, you love her." Chase said and ducked something being thrown.

"I won't because I don't." Joey said.

"Yeah, sure then why do you text so much?" Chase asked.

"We're friends." Joey said.

"Wait." I said, "Who is it?"

"Her name is Tyler, we grew up together. Her father has been trying to get us together for about a year now."

"And they love each other." Chase shouted and then made kissing sounds.

"No! We really don't!" Joey said.

"Fine, believe that." Chase said and walked deeper into the closet.

Aphrodite appeared. She had all this hair junk. She sighed, "Thank god last time Apollo was changing."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Apollo said walking in.

"At least you were facing the other direction." She said shuttering.

"Don't act like that," He said, "How do the girls look?"

"Wait," I said. "Why would the girls look different?"

They ignored me and continued talking and then Aphrodite grabbed me and put me in a chair. She started putting paint in my hair.

"Why are you painting my hair?" I asked.

"I'm not painting, it's called dye sweetie. So on important matters, how long have you and Melissa been dating?" she said like my older sister said when we told her.

"A while." I said.

"You don't know?!" she asked shocked.

"It's been 2, 3 years." I said.

"Better," She said. "So, how long did you like her?"

"I didn't like her until we kissed." I said.

She squealed, "OMG, tell me all about it!"

"Well we were practicing for a soccer game and I kicked the ball. She ran to get it and she didn't realize that it wasn't in and she hit the end. I ran over and ripped my sleeve and patted away the blood and we kissed."

She had the strangest look on her face and then she said, "OMG that is so cute!"

She moved on to her next prey. She grabbed Joey and sat him next to me. She pulled out a straightener and began straightening his hair. She finally finished and all of us laughed at him. He looked emo. He black hair that covered one eye with Justin Bieber bangs.

"You gonna sing baby?" Chase asked.

**I hope this wasn't confusing, if it was I won't do it. I promise quicker updates, because the co-presidents of my drama club are bitches and don't know talent when they see it. Fuck them. Sorry, so keep reading & if you are having a shity day, remember, I know what that's like so read my stories for humor and for characters that understand what that's like. Thanks for reading and check out murder at camp, I'm going to update that soon!**

**Oh yeah, baby, baby, baby, I don't know that rest cause I hate Justin Bieber. **


	15. given mission

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it! Today at school was twin day, my twin and I had on different blue stripes, but besides that we looked alike.**

Aphrodite walked away and came back with a pair of scissors.

"So Joey, how's Tyler?" she asked.

"How do you know who Tyler is?" He asked shocked.

"Don't move or I might take your head off and I am the goddess of love for a reason."

Apollo walked back with pairs of clothes. I am guessing they were for us. He laid them down and walked towards me. He examined my hair. "I like it, it's a nice gold."

"Gold?" I asked.

"Yes, you are blonde now." He said. He walked off and walked back in.

"Color contacts?" Aphrodite asked.

"You and I both know Zeus will look for these eyes." Apollo said and got ready to place them in.

"Wait," I said. "What's so special about my eyes?"

"That shade is very rare and stands out. He placed them in my eyes. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were a dark brown, other than that it didn't feel weird. Aphrodite was straightened Chase's curly hair. She finished and gelled it up. She cut a bit of it. It reminded me of that guy from One Direction. I think his name was Liam? My sister's obsessed with them.

Joey looked at him, "Is that what makes you beautiful?" he asked him.

We both laughed.

"Dude," he said to Joey, "You are so gay that you know that song."

"No, I'm an older brother." Joey answered.

Apollo came over and handed clothes to Chase and Joey. Aphrodite started taking the foil out of me hair. Then she sprayed it. She told me that it keeps it from turning green if I got it wet. I just nodded and walked towards the guys. Chase had on jeans and a plaid shirt. The plaid shirt was red and blue and green. He sat down. After Joey changed he had on an angles baseball cap, a jersey, and jeans. He gave me a pair of light blue jeans with a few ripped and a grey t-shirt. I changed and he looked at us.

"Aphrodite, what do you think?" He asked.

"They look different, boys look in the mirror." She said.

We all got up and I wasn't sure it was me in that mirror. Aphrodite grabbed Joey and took him into the closet her came out with a striped long sleeved shirt and a t-shirt over it. She had a green ski cap and he looked so different.

"I feel Goth" He said.

We laughed.

"Okay, now the test," Apollo said and waved us towards the computer.

Then we heard Rachel's voice say, "Girls, I want you to meet my cousins."

They walked over. I didn't know who the girls were. It was a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a cowboy hat with booty short, a plaid shirt, and cowboy boots looked at us. She waved and laughed.

"So, y'all single?" She said with a country accent.

"I am," Chase said. "And so are you Brook."

That meant the blonde girl with blue eyes that was wearing jean short and a red cami with a light blue jean jacket was Melissa. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Apollo snapped his fingers and the girls appeared.

Melissa hugged me. "You guys need to disguise your voices." She said.

"Yo man, you don't like a dope man like me could switch my voice?" I said in my Brooklyn accent.

They all looked at me. "I went to a boarding school in Brooklyn," I said.

They nodded their heads. She locked her fingers with me.

"Kids, what are your names?" Apollo asked.

"Page Morgan," Melissa said.

I looked at her. Then back at Apollo. "Nicholas King," I said.

"Erin Michaels," Brooklyn said in her country accent.

Chase looked at her and smirked. "James Michaels," He said in his country accent.

They both laughed. "I guess we're related." Brooklyn, Erin, said.

Joey looked around. "Tyler Anderson," he said with a Latino accent. He laughed.

Apollo looked at us and said. "Okay, you guys got to the airport and when you get to California, you need to do two things, find Hercules and these girls, their names are Bianca and Katelyn." They were fuzzy I couldn't see right. Melissa handed me her glasses and I saw a girl with light skin and dark black hair. She had on a hat with a b in graffiti on it, she was tagging a wall with a boy her age and in the picture next to her was a puppy. "Joey, you know Katelyn, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that puppy is her." He said and pointed to the puppy.

Brooklyn looked at the boy, "Apollo, when was this?"

"A week ago." He said.

She bit her lip and her eyes flared she walked deeper in the closet.

"Hold your ears." Rachel and Melissa said.

**Now I must do my work. I went to school, I tutored a kid in Algebra, ate dinner, and now I must get my things ready for the daisies (girl scouts) tomorrow. I get to wear my sophomore shirt tomorrow, it says stay soph'15icated, I think I spelled that right, not sure, continue reading, reviewing on new things, and keep reading! **

**I love y'all (even though I'm no country) see you in solla sollew (comment if you know what that means) **


	16. don't mess with my friends

**Grammars is the best I could do, I wanted to put this up before the hurricane.**

Apollo ran into the closet and we heard a muffled scream. She walked back calmly. Apollo had two bite marks on his hands. He shook his hand and looked at Brooklyn. She shrugged.

"If I meet these girls I will attack at first sight so, I will go and find Hercules." She said.

She walked to the mirror. She stared at herself as we continued. Apollo snapped his fingers and we were at the airport. He handed us our new ids and he gave us directions.

"If you need me call me, Page has the necklace." She smiled. "I will be in hiding so only great emergency. One last thing, keep moving." He said and disappeared.

We went to the gate. Mysteriously we all had back packs now. I took out the tickets and we boarded. Melissa, Page, sat next to Brooklyn, Erin. They sat in front of us. I took the backpack and looked through it. There was a key chain. I showed it to Joey, Tyler.

"It's a weapon." He said. "I made it for the person of the prophecy. Apollo instructed me how to do it. When you press the button it's a sword."

"That's dope." I said.

"Yeah, it's that good." Chase, James, said.

Erin was looking into her sword. She just sat there staring into. She flicked it into a bracelet and looked at television. She seemed to have something on her mind.

-Melissa-

"Erin, you okay?" I asked. "What happened back there?"

She sighed, "It's about the boy they were with. He is my friend's brother. That day he was arrested for spray painting. It's been hard on them." She whispered.

"And you think those girls were involved?" I asked.

"Yes, and my principle is attack first ask questions later cause no one messes with my friends." She whispered angrily. She sighed, "Okay so we've got to find Hercules, where do you think he is?"

I looked at the seat. Rachel told me I had most powers of the oracle. She said we are, right now, sharing the oracle and I can see into the future. I saw him walking into a trailer.

"When we're landing he will be filming his new movie." I said and I shook my head out of my trance and slipped on sunglasses.

"How'd you know what?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. This was a public place, who knows who is listening.

"I'll keep you to that." She said. "So where are you from?" She asked.

We'd become close in the closet, not like it sounds, but we still didn't know much about each other.

"New York, but I was born in Spain." I said.

"Immigrant, you do have a small accent." She said.

"And you?" I asked.

"Born and raised in California, I'm a normal street artist, you know painting to show what's wrong with the world." She said.

"Like those girls." I said.

She gripped the arms of her chair. "I assure you that I will never be like those girls."

"What did they do?"

She looked at me, "They paint over other artists crap and they work mostly underground in the tunnel. I worked in the tunnel for one month and then I left to show the world. They don't have balls and they should've been arrested. You know when he was asked about the other girls, he said the girl just disappeared?"

"Did she?"

"She's a granddaughter of Hades of course she did."

"Just talk to her." I said. "You will meet her."

"Whatever, so did you find out about mother?" She asked.

I just stared at the seat in front of me.

-A little early-

"Hello?" dad asked.

"Hey dad," I said.

"What's up kid?" he asked.

"Not much, I have a question about mom." I said.

"Honey, I thought you didn't care." He said calmly.

"Dad, something came up and I have to know." I said calmly and not letting the nerves show.

He sighed, "Fine, what do want to know?"

"Her name," I said.

"Honey, are you alone, like completely?" he said.

"Yes." I said and looked around.

"She was the monster Medusa. I didn't know when I met her. She was a beautiful woman with silky black hair just like yours and green eyes. She said her name was Michelle. She was so sweet and nice and then we had you and I wanted to go to America and make a better life and she said that if she left Spain she would be a monster. She explained about the gods and that she was a monster. She said that she talked to Athena and as long as she stayed there and wasn't heard of that she could stay beautiful. So I left and she told me to tell you when you find out, that you need to talk to a man named Percy Jackson and ask him about Auntie Em. That was her last words to me. Melissa, are you still there?"

**I don't like posting a chapter before grammar checks, but for where I live the hurricane is supposed to happen tonight and I want to post this before a power out. Yes, I am in an area that what they call Frankinstorm will hit. Whenever I think about it I feel the water from last year touching my feet. I had a breakdown last year and I hope it's not as bad, but on a good note my birthday is Thursday and i get off! I hope everyone is safe if they are in the same situation as me. Thanks for reading, love you guys, and be safe!**


	17. spilt up

**Didn't lose power during Sandy, but i got the week off and so here we go.**

"Yeah dad, thanks I needed to know that and I love you." I said. "I've got to go."

I hung up and Apollo was standing there with Rachel.

"We already knew I talked to Medusa she said to say hi." Apollo said.

"You saw her, my mother?" I asked.

"Yes, old friends, she was such a sweet heart until Athena punished her."

"For what?" I asked.

"She and Poseidon went for a date in her temple." Apollo said.

"Well that's stupid, so what's going to happen now?"

"You will learn to use your powers as the quest goes on. But first you can see in the future. But when you do put on sunglasses, because your eyes will turn people to stone, it's the one flaw." He said.

"Hello? Lissa are you here?" Zack said.

"In her baby." I said.

Apollo looked at me, "We need to talk about him."

-Brooklyn-

The flight landed and we got off. I know what you're thinking, but the flight was so boring I prefer not to bore you. So we got off and Nick was done sucking face with Page. **(Zack and Melissa)**

"So if you two are done, we need to plan and we can't take too long, remember Apollo said to keep moving." I said.

They looked at me.

"I'll go with Brook." James said. **(Chase)**

"Wait, are we separating?" I asked.

"To keep us moving and our large group will attract too many monsters. So, I'll take Nick to go and get the girls and you guys go and find out what you can from Hercules." Tyler **(Joey)** said, "Erin, remember that place we use meet?"

"Yeah, my grandfather's house." I said.

"Exactly, we meet there and plan."

"No can do, my grandfather doesn't know about us." I explained.

"Fine, the freedom tunnel." He said.

"Yeah, we can plan there." I said. It had been a few years since I had been there but I still remember the place. Every street artist starts there. "Come on James and Page, let's go talk to Hercules."

Page kissed Nick and we walked on. James looked around. I saw a bus.

"Melissa, where are we going in Hollywood?" I asked her.

She put on a pair of sunglasses and stared into space, "Lot 29." She said in a trance.

"I know what she's talking about." I said as it clicked in my head.

Lot 29, it was an abandoned for years, perfect for movies. As a street artist it was a dream. One time they were filming and they got all of us down there to paint on it. It was great, no one feared being caught. I made a lot of friends that day. I miss painting after this I needed to paint something. We started walking.

"How do you know this place?" Chase asked.

"I painted there once." I said.

"Painted? You vandalized a movie set?" he asked with panic in his voice

"You are such a worry wart it was sent to all the street artists and we got to paint a movie set." I got on the bus. "Come on."

-Zack-

We walked for a while. Tyler was really quite.

"So how do you know these bitches?" I asked. I never liked calling girls that, Melissa said they hated it when they were called bitches. But then why do they call each other bitches for fun?

"Katie has a twin named Sam, he's my friend. Plus our parents are close." He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, come on, I know a buddy who get us a ride near there." He said and we ran into a train station.

When we walked in, it reminded me of the Grand central, but it was only one floor and it had spray paint on a few walls. He walked over to the teller window.

"Hey Kevin remember that you owned me?" He said quietly in his normal voice.

"Yeah, two tickets." He said and slipped them through and we kept walking.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Two months ago he was living in Texas with me and I gave him enough money to buy two tickets to get to California. When he started working here, he said he'd give me the money back." He explained.

"Damn, you got some connections man." I said. "But I thought-"

"No, I do not live in California, Erin's grandfather lives in Hollywood and I can get my way there and back from Kate's house." He said.

"Oh," I said.

I have to say when we got on the train I had a horrible feeling. We sat down and he looked at me.

"Do you feel it to?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

**So as I said I didn't lose power. I hope everyone reading this is safe and sound. If not my prayers are with you. Today's my birthday and I wanted to post this today. So I sat down after sleeping till 12 and wrote. It might be short but I mean it's my birthday give me a break. I promise to have plenty of battles in the next chapter, because I feel bad that this story is soooo boring. Thanks, be safe, live long, and F.I.S.H. (Fuck It Shit Happens) I have to say that there's a boy at the ice cream shop and he reminds me of Frank and I want to scream I'll be your Hazel!**


	18. asshole and rules, rules, and more rules

**Been a while, sorry, when I start a story all these other ones pop in my head. I might publish some.**

"Bad, watch your back." He said and looked around.

He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a pocket knife. He gripped it in his hand. I'm guessing that was his sword. I wrapped my fingers around my keychain. We were both tense. We both knew if we let our guard down we might not get off the train. Neither one of us knew who it was. I tried to look around but I felt like that was letting my guard down. This was a feeling I'd only felt in soccer. That must be why my brother was always about me doing sports, preparing my reflexes. It made me feel like my brother knew I was the one all along. But there was something in the prophecy that made me feel so weird. It freaks me out every time I think about it. I prefer not to talk about it. A few minutes later an old lady walked towards us.

"Demigods, have you seen my son?" She asked.

I looked at Tyler. He knew that this was the monster. It was weird that we both figured it out. I mean here I was a brand new demigod and I could figure out who the monster was. It was scary.

"What?" I asked her, making sure I heard her right. My teacher said once that you can hear things that were never said if you think about it too much.

"My son, he's disappeared again. He's been unstable since his father was killed by yours!" She screamed at me.

A giant snake came at me. I put out my sword and attacked the thing. It didn't die. I ducked as it blew fire at me. This snake blew fire! Tyler attacked the old woman. We both were fighting and I ran. I was at the end the door on the other side. The snake spit a little flame at me. It began to grow like in Mario brothers. I ducked and it hit the door. The door melted at the touch. I jumped and I almost fell off the train. I didn't know what to do. I tried to kill it again. It didn't work and I almost fell off a second time. This was something to work on. I decided to let my instincts take over. I raised my hands and pointed them at the monsters. All of a sudden it was belted with gallons of water. Tyler came and grabbed me. We jumped off the train. We rolled onto the ground and stood up.

"We have to walk a little but it'll be fine." Tyler said brushing himself off.

"Great, so what was that?" I asked as I brushed myself off as well.

"That was the mother of all monsters." Tyler said.

"Mother? I don't want to meet the father." I said shuttering.

"You were pretty good man." He said. "Where'd you learn the hand thing?"

"I have no idea." I said.

"Great, I'm paired with the clueless person." He said. "At least you're smarter than my father."

We began walking. We were both quiet.

"So what's up with you and this Tyler chick?" I asked making conversation.

"She's a close friend." He said.

I nodded, "So you fuck yet?" I joked.

He laughed. "Her father makes it seem like he wants us too." He said.

"So, you want to date her?" I asked.

"Nah, I mean she's great and all but she's not my type."

Then all of a sudden a girl appeared in front of us. She seemed too appeared in water. **(submitted by 88556622G) **She had a heart shaped face with brown hair in a messy braid. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. She olive skin was bright with the burning fire in the back ground

"Joey, I know contacting you is dangerous but Zeus is locking down the camp in two weeks, no demigods in and no demigods out. A lot of kids are heading out in groups." She put a gummy bear in her mouth, "I just love these things."

"Ab, back on the Zeus thing." Tyler **(a/n: if you forgot, Tyler's real name is Joey)** said.

"Oh yeah,"Ab said. "So he-who-shall-not-be-named is trying to find you, so get your mission done and do what you're supposed too, 'cause you don't have a lot of time. See you later, do you think the Aphrodite girls like flaming arrows, 'cause I do." Her hand lit up, flames came out of her finger tips and onto the arrow.

Tyler laughed, "Ab if you hurt any more Aphrodite girls, Chiron might think they didn't get in the way during target practice."

"Fine, stay safe and we can hang out when you get back, if you get into the boundaries." Ab said and waved her hand and she disappeared.

"Friend?" I asked.

"More like aunt." He said.

"I don't understand, she looks younger than you." I asked.

"Well, the gods have kids all the time and since she's daughter of Hephaestus and my dad's son of Hephaestus, their half siblings." He said, "More pressing matters, what Zeus is doing on Olympus."

I froze, "Ty, the prophecy's beginning, the beginning talks about us and the second is about a power mad god."

-On Olympus the day after they left-

"Apollo!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes." He said.

Everyone was gathered in the throne room. He sent Rachel and Diana away after the kids. That way they couldn't be in trouble. Aphrodite was the only other person that knew about the kids changing names. She wouldn't tell because she'd been trying for years to get a good relationship with Brooklyn.

"Where are they?" Athena asked.

"Who?" Apollo asked.

"You know damn well who she's talking about?!" Zeus yelled.

"Why don't you remind me?" Apollo asked slyly.

"The demigods, my grandson!" Poseidon said coming into the discussion.

"The demigods are gone?" Aphrodite asked. "I thought Brook was with Chase in Hermes place?"

"I thought Chase was with you!" Hermes said.

Aphrodite started to cry. Apollo was trying not to laugh. He had to admit Aphrodite was a good actress

"Will everyone calm down?!" Hera yelled.

"No! My granddaughter on my Roman side is missing!" Zeus yelled at Hera.

"Then deal with it yourself!" Hera said. "Because I am done being your wife, you care more about your lovers then you ever do about me!"

"What are you saying?" Zeus asked.

"It's over! I'm done being your wife!" Hera said. She stomped out of the throne room. She stopped at the door. "I'll be moved out by the time you come." She walked out.

Zeus bellowed, "Insulate woman and it's those demigods fault, if not for them I would still have a wife."

"But father, Dionysus is a demigod." Athena said.

"But he was raised like a god. From now on the demigods will follow a list of laws! And if they don't like it they can leave!" Zeus said. "Hermes, tell Chiron and Dionysus I want to have a meeting. Athena I want you to be present. After the meeting I will bring it here! Rule number one, training will get harder, if we want them to be heroes they must work hard, they are too wimpy. I want them to be more like Hercules! Now leave and think about what rules you will bring!"

**Thanks 88556622G, your character helped me get through my writers block. So through this horrible storm of writing stories, I'm rereading lost hero. Leo makes me laugh so hard. I love him. So Zeus is an ass in my story, how will it play out? What will Brooklyn (Erin) do when Melissa (Page) tells her secret? What is next to come and will Hercules be an asshole like in MOA, R&R to find out more and follow me for new chapters. **

**Now follow me on tumblr, link in bio, and who saw red dawn? Josh Hutcherson was a god, a fuckin god. I'm starting some new series/ books so I might update over longer periods of time but I try not to. We're doing footloose for my musical this year. I want to be rusty, so so bad, pray for me, and if you don't pray, wish me luck, sorry for length, love you and keep reading.**


	19. What do we do now?

Zeus stormed out. Everyone went out in groups. No one was foolish to walk alone. Aphrodite looked at Apollo. He smiled and they both nodded in agreement to talk later. Athena sat in the throne room with Poseidon, she was still thinking about Zack. A bright boy that felt like that no one understood him.

"He's fine, his mother and father have training him well." Poseidon said.

"Poseidon, did you know Luke's the one that trained him." Athena said. Remembering the few words she had with Zack about his training before camp.

"What?" Poseidon was shocked, he couldn't believe his son, wouldn't train the next person of the prophecy.

"Luke trained him over the summers. He said that Percy and Annabeth seemed to forget about his training, I mean why else would he come to camp when he's sixteen?" Athena said.

"My son would never do that." Poseidon said sternly.

"Neither would my daughter. Maybe they're too much like us." She said wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they learned what we did, we have kids and leave the camp to train him." The gears in Athena's mind turned, "I just got an idea, see you later." She ran out with a beautiful idea.

"I'm not that bad." Poseidon mumbled walking out of the room. He needed to talk with his son.

Apollo sat on his bed. Soon he would need to ride the sun like usual. He hated that the prophecy was coming true. He never wanted it to. He saw two lines coming together.

_Seven shall gather, each different from the rest,  
>to fight a tyrant with unrest.<em>

"Hello?" Aphrodite called.

"Here," Apollo said.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked in a hush tone.

"I fear, if I went in hiding the kids might be in danger. I can't let my oracle be in danger." He said.

"She's the next oracle?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "Just keep it our secret."

"What about Zack?" she asked. "It's true love."

"Maybe we could work out a deal."

-Erin-

"So are you going to leave?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah, I'm going back to St. Louis, if you need me call me, but my mother doesn't want any of us involved in what is going to happen. So anyone that can is leaving." Leah said.

"Well, I'm calling you if we need you," I thought for a minute, "What about Isabella?" Isabella came from England. (Isabella was submitted by L0llyp0p.) She's Leah's sister.

"We talked to our parents and she'll stay with me until everything settles down or the end of the summer comes." She said.

"That's great."

Isabella popped her head in the picture. Her red curls bounced hitting her chin. Her brown eyes were solid and she had knife in her hand.

"Hey Brook." She said quietly, you could hear her English accent.

"Hey, I'll see you after everything." I said and wiped my hand through.

I turned and looked at Page and James.

"Zeus is going power mad. Leah's cabin and a lot of campers are leaving in fear of Zeus's wrath. Apparently he's gone crazy and is making bunch of new rules."

"Like Napoleon." James said.

"Exactly it sounds like the prophecy is coming true." Page said. "Erin, aren't you a grandchild of Zeus?"

"No, I'm grandchild of Jupiter, I will never say I'm grandchild of Zeus." I said calmly, even though my anger for what he did was coming out.

**Sorry for the wait, I've been getting failing grades in Earth Science, i started the Harry Potter series and it's really good and then I found some really good fanfics. I've also had some fanfics in the making right now. Keep reading and in the words of my cousin, "Is there too much reading? More like too little reading." prayers to all that died in Newtown, Connecticut. I passed by an exit to then and I thought of those poor families, no one should go through that, especially this close to Christmas. Check my fangirling out on tumblr, links on my profile, with love, daughterofApollo76**


	20. meeting three of the old seven

**I am a bitch for not posting in so long.**

-Nick (Zack)-

After walking for so long and discussing what on the earth would make Zeus go nuts, we finally reached the houses. It was about late afternoon and the sun was going to set in a few hours. We reached a small cozy looking house. There was no chimney present a little boy ran around with a woman. The woman had dark skin and curly brown hair that was back in a ponytail. She wore a purple t-shirt and jean shorts. The little boy was dark skinned and had the woman's eyes. He had black hair and wore a blue t-shirt and shorts. He looked about three years old, maybe four. Tyler walked over to her.

"That's Katie's mom." He whispered.

We walked over to the woman. She smiled at us.

"What can I help you boys with?" She asked.

Tyler smiled. He looked pleased that she didn't recognize him. "You know all the ladies love Leo!" He said.

"Joey!" She said, "You look different."

"Yeah, 'bout that," He looked around, "We better talk inside, and my name's Tyler."

"Fine, come on in." she said and started to grab the boy.

"I've got him." Tyler said and picked up the boy.

The boy instantly started talking about his toy plane. He moved it around.

"So how are Percy and Annabeth? It has been a while since I've seen them or better yet you." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

We walked into the house and she directed Tyler and me to the kitchen. We sat down at the table.

"Zack, I remember you from when you were a little kid. Your mom and dad raised your brother and sister at the roman camp, when you three were old enough, they decided to move into the real world, just like Nico."

"Hazel, is Sam here?" Tyler asked.

"No, he wanted to stay at camp, next time call and he'll come." Hazel said.

"Wait whose Nico?" I asked.

"Well your father's cousin of course." Hazel said to me. "He's also my brother."

Two men came walking out. One was Chinese, he had black hair and grabbed the little boy and started tickling him. The other was a man who had olive skin with pitch black hair. His eyes looked like deep pits.

"Hello boys." The second man said. "So Zack, you forgot about me, did you?"

"I've never met you before." I said to this mysterious man.

"You mean they never told you?" The first man said.

"Told me about being a demigod?" I let out a laugh, "They don't even know I'm gone."

"Luke does, been going crazy trying to find you." The second man said.

"How do you know my brother's worried?" I asked him sitting up straight. "Wait, how do you know I have a brother?"

"Why don't we start with introductions and how you know Nick's parents?" Tyler said.

"Nick?" Hazel asked.

"We're incognito, can't let those gods finding us." Tyler said.

"Okay, so I'll start, name's Nico di Angelo, cousin of your father, on our father's side, married to daughter of Aphrodite, Michelle, and father of two." The man with olive skin said. So he was Nico.

"Name's Frank Zang, friend of your father's and related also on Poseidon's side, married to Hazel and father of three." The Chinese man said.

"My name is Hazel Zang, I am a friend of your father's, I am married to Frank, and mother of three."

"So let me get this straight, you're all demigods?" I asked.

"Yes, now boys explain what's going on." Hazel said.

"The gods have gone haywire. Zeus is making all these new rules and no one knows what's going on, even us. But what we do know is we need Bianca and Katie to come with us and then we need to meet the others." Tyler explained.

I was still trying to piece it all together. I kept looking at Nico, the more I did the more he looked familiar. I couldn't figure out how or why, but that wasn't what I needed to be thinking about now.

"Yeah, so we need to leave us soon as possible, we have two weeks to take down Zeus and restore Olympus back to normal and fix whatever's going on up there." I said.

"Bianca and Katie will be back soon, you two can stay the night and then you can get going." Hazel said.

"You guys don't have to do this." I said.

Hazel was pulling out the bed from the couch.

"You're family, we have to." A woman said coming into the room.

The woman looked Nico's age. She looked good for her age. She had an hourglass figure with straight blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Her smiled was pearly white and she had an aurar of happiness that Nico didn't have.

"Thanks," I said.

"And we have some extra clothes for you." Frank said.

"Thanks." I said again. Even though I don't really remember them they were really nice.

The phone rang and Hazel jumped.

"Gods modern technology, I will never get used to it. Thank the gods we live in Camp Jupiter." Hazel said and finished what she was doing.

"What do you mean modern technology?" I asked. Phones have been around since she was my age even younger.

"She's not from this century." Tyler explained in a quiet voice, "She was born in like the 1930s, never been normal around anything that was made after the 40s."

"So Zack, how's soccer going?" Nico asked.

"How'd you know that?" I asked him.

"Percy told me, it was a week ago. He had to brag about his great son again." Nico said.

"Wait you mean me?"

**I read the harry potter series for the first time. I instantly became obsessed and have been recently living and breathing harry potter. I have watched all the movies and am on the 5th book. Plus it's midterm week so I am not letting myself on the computer till after, lies, I will be on this computer every day. I will publish as soon as I can I hope it's okay. Review and follow me on tumblr. REVIEW! I love y'all. Oh who saw SNL last night? It was hilarious**


	21. we know nothing my mother is a monster

"Of course you. Who else would have earned the name Zack Attack?" Zack Attack was what my father used to call me. He stopped using the name years ago.

"Um, Tyler let's talk about the next move." I said to get out of this conversation.

"Great, come on." He said and we walked into a private room. "It's gods proof, Hades designed it for Nico. It helps a lot. The gods are way too nosy." He explained.

"Great, so I figure we meet them find out what Hercules had to say and then start the quest. I figure it won't take that long to get back and fight Zeus." I said and I immediately wanted to slap myself. It was too much information, but I figure if the gods can't see this conversation then we're safe.

"Zack, what do you mean fight Zeus?" Tyler asked.

"It's part of the great prophecy." I said.

"Are you going to tell me?" he said.

"I can't, I was told not to tell anyone." I said, wish I could, but I can't betray Apollo like that.

"Didn't you tell Page?" He asked.

"Nope, she knew it. She started to quote it but Apollo yelled at her and told both of us that it can never be spoken." I explained.

"Damn it, so do you think Hercules knows it?"

"It's in there." I said.

"Really, so after Hercules what do we do?"

"Hercules is the last line." I said.

"So all we know." Tyler said stressed, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Pretty much." I sighed.

"This is worst then when my sister set herself on fire." Tyler said calmly, he was still running a hand through his hair.

"What?!" I said in panic. "People can't set themselves on fire!"

"Yeah, it's a power of kids of Hephaestus." Tyler explained.

"Okay," So that was something I needed to remember if we ever made it back. Hephaestus kids may go on fire any time. "So we'll meet the others in the mornings." I said yawning.

"Let's get some sleep." Tyler said.

We walked out of the room. We split the couch, I fell asleep. It had been a long day and I missed my girlfriend. I wished she was here. I dreamt about her. Not like that, it was a serious dream. She was talking to Erin.

"Hey, you okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." Page said sleepily.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I need to tell you something." Page said in a whisper.

"What?" Erin whispered back.

Page bit her lip, "It might make you hate me."

"Why would I hate you? I barely know you." Erin said.

"Well, it's because, well…" Page drifted off.

"Just say it, it can't be that bad, unless you're like Kronos or a minotaur." She laughed at her joke and snorted.

James moaned and turned over in his sleep.

"Oh shit, I forgot about him." Erin said quietly. "So, back to what you were saying, it can't be that bad."

"It's worse, it's about my mother."

"Your mother, what about her?"

"She's, well, she's medusa." Page spit it out in a whisper.

"Damn, daughter of a monster, I never would've guessed. I can still look in your eyes right?"

"Yeah, except after I have seen something."

"What?"

"I can see things, future, past, present, but after I do my eyes become bright green and if anyone looks into them they can turn to stone."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No, Apollo told me about. I can even do it to myself if I look into a mirror."

"But, I mean, how did you not know that?"

"I don't know, it's been happing a lot lately. I think my mother might know."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I don't know where to find her."

**Well, I haven't written in a while. I apologize. I got a bunch of new books I'm reading and then I have practice. Not to add I have to deal with a girl that was my friend that's a bitch now. I hate being a teenage girl. **

**So do y'all hate me for not updating? Please review. I need someone to tell me they like where I'm going. I'll try to update soon. So do you guys have school problems to or is it just me?**


	22. an

Hey guys, i've changed very few things, made the newer chapters do with old ones and now my fingers hurt. if you don't want to go back and read it again (which i recomend) just pm me and i'll tell you what i have changed.

With Love,  
>daughterofApollo76<p> 


End file.
